Paws
by angstlumin
Summary: [HYBRID!AU] Luhan fell in love with those claws. tsun!minseok. perv!lu. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.


_Note: hybrid tuh semacam makhluk persilangan ya guys, di fic aku yg ini bakal ada beberapa makhluk hybrid yang sempurna kayak campuran manusia ama kucing atau kelinci ama manusia gt dan wujudnya bener2 kayak manusia paling yg beda cuma makhluk hybrid disini punya telinga hewan atau buntut. Enjoy!_

 _. . ._

Xiumin tidak akan merasa se-kesal ini jika dia tidak pergi ke dunia luas internet dan memesan barang yang sangat dia inginkan tadi malam. Mata tajamnya menatap kesal orang berambut _blonde_ di depannya.

"Cepat berikan barangnya! Aku sudah membayarmu dan kau memaksa aku untuk bertemu! Aku sebenarnya tidak akan mau keluar di siang panas ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!" Tangan mungilnya tergerak untuk merapatkan _hoodie_ coklat yang ia kenakan, dia terus saja mengumpat di dalam hati. Dia tambah kesal karena pria yang ternyata pemilik _username_ _toyslu_ ini sangat-sangat membuatnya tidak tahan. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan menyelidik yang ia berikan kepadanya. Xiumin hanya ingin mendapatkan barangnya dan si _blonde_ di depannya terus mengulur waktu berharganya.

" _Slow down,_ sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal." Jiwa galak Xiumin sudah sangat terasa di area pojok café ini dan dia heran pria bodoh ini berpura-pura tidak peduli atau bagaimana? "Tidak bisakah kau langsung memberi aku _sex toy_ itu huh?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kau ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padaku?! Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan untuk bertemu! Kau mau macam-macam denganku, ya?"

"Jangan menganggap aku seperti paman mesum yang memiliki banyak _sex toys_. Aku hanya punya satu, ini pemberian temanku saat ulangtahunku dan aku belum pernah memakainya. _Okay_ kalau begitu ayo berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" _Well,_ dia bahkan tidak ingin tahu tentang 'teman yang memberikan benda itu'. _Yeah, like_ siapa peduli. Xiumin juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang sama cerewetnya dengan dirinya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, wajahnya yang kesal terlihat sangat menggemaskan,dengan alis marah dan bibir yang sedikit ia kerucutkan.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya! Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan benda itu kembalikan uangku!" Suara indahnya terdengar sangat indah saat ini.

"Ayolah aku hanya tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan kucing yang ingin membeli _sex toy_ padaku. Apakah kau sudah memiliki majikan? Atau kau kabur dari tempat di mana makhluk sepertimu dijual?" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Naluri di otaknya mengajaknya untuk segera kabur dari tempat ini dan membatalkan niat untuk membeli _sex toy_. Namun hatinya tidak bisa melaksanakan hal itu, lagipula dia sudah menjadi _hybrid_ yang bebas pergi kemanapun sekarang.

"Ya, aku sudah punya majikan!" sayangnya Xiumin tidak terlalu pandai berbohong dan pria itu mampu menghirup aroma kebohongan dari mulut Minseok. "Tapi aku tidak lihat kalung di lehermu?"

Oh _damn._ Xiumin lupa tentang kalung yang akan diberikan majikan kepada _hybrid_ nya.

"Aku melepasnya sebelum berangkat! Kumohon berikan barang itu!" Nada bicara Xiumin yang merendah membuat pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan benda berbentuk balok yang pasti terdapat _sex toy_ itu di dalamnya. Tangan halus Xiumin secepat kilat mengambil benda itu dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" _Goodbye, bitch!"_ Kakinya yang tertutup _sneaker_ berwarna abu-abu langsung membawanya lari dari tempat favoritnya itu namun tidak untuk saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh segelas kopinya tadi.

Pria pirang yang memiliki mata berkilau itu tersenyum miring melihat sosok mungil yang menutupi telinga kucingnya di balik _hoodie_ nya. Dia masih ingin tahu banyak hal tentang lelaki kucing yang barusan ia temui, namun dia tidak mau menguras tenaganya hanya untuk mengejar pria itu. Dia yakin orang itu akan segera kembali ke hadapannya segera karena benda yang Xiumin ambil tadi tidak lebih dari pembungkus berbentuk balok. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya.

"Menyesal?" Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil pada pria di depannya yang terburu-buru menghirup oksigen akibat berlari tadi. "Namaku Minseok. Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

 _Hell_ , entah dari mana ia mendapatkan nama itu _._ Xiumin bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Minseok dan dia hanya ingin pergi dari sini. "Majikanmu bukan orang China, huh? Aku Luhan."

Sialan. Minseok semakin kesal melihat senyum manis yang terukir di wajah halus orang blonde itu.

"Luhang? _Oh sorry_ , aku tidak bisa bilang kau memiliki nama yang bagus." Luhan sontak mendenguskan tawa, Xiumin bisa melihat dengan jelas mulutnya sedikit mengucapkan gerutuan yang tidak ia mengerti. "Lu-han. Aku hanya terbawa aksen mandarin dan namaku itu sangat indah, Minseok!" Jangan lupa dengan wajah ketus Xiumin, dia sangat pandai menunjukkan wajah seperti itu kepada orang asing. Dan juga, dipanggil dengan nama yang sebenarnya bukan namanya terdengar sangat aneh.

"Kau tahu kan, apa tujuan kita bertemu, Luhan?" Suaranya yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan tidak pernah berhasil menyampaikan kalimat bernada kesal.

" _Yeah_! Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kau bermain dengan _sex toy_ ini dan mengelu—" Kedua tangan Xiumin dengan santainya memegangi leher Luhan. Hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga, dia bisa dengan sukses membunuhnya. Luhan secara tidak sengaja melihat seringaian menyeramkan dan aura gelap di mata Xiumin. Pria ini terlalu banyak membayangkan adegan mengerikan dari film pembunuhan yang sering ia tonton dan tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Xiumin mengeluarkan senyum yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Kau membayangkan makhluk selucu aku melakukan hal kotor itu? _Okay_ , itu semua akan selalu menjadi pikiranmu karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Xiumin merasa bersalah telah mengatakan kebohongan terbesar yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Dia tidak menyesalinya, dia perlu melindungi _image_ nya!

"Hmm. Jadi _sex toy_ ini untuk majikanmu? Siapa sih, majikanmu? Pertemukan aku dengannya dan kau akan kubeli." Dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan sontak melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luhan. Xiumin bersumpah kalimat tadi sangat mengejutkannya.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup, _man."_ Luhan menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Xiumin. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan membuatnya sangat tampan. "Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi," Dia memajukan kepalanya, menunjukkan pandangan menyelidik khas anak nakal seusianya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata tidak memiliki majikan? Aku tidak perlu membayar, kan?" Bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman manis ditambah kedua alisnya yang diangkat membuat Xiumin ingin mencakar wajahnya. Sekarang juga. "Jangan main-main, tuan Luhan. Aku punya kuku yang tajam dan aku bisa merobek kulitmu dengan taringku."

Ia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Xiumin seratus persen menyesal telah membeli _sex toy_ secara _online_. " _It's okay, cutie._ Aku berencana memelihara kucing, tetapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku memelihara _hybrid_. Mencakar dan menggigit? _Whoah,_ aku juga pasti akan merasakan hal itu jika memelihara kucing. Jadi, ayo gigit aku." Luhan menyodorkan tangan kanannya dengan senang hati. Indra penciuman Xiumin yang memang dasarnya sama dengan kucing tiba-tiba menajam. Dia benar-benar mencium sesuatu yang sedap dari tangan Luhan.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraih tangan Luhan. Ia membawa tangan Luhan menuju mulutnya, menjilatinya perlahan. Persetan dengan sifatnya yang sangat benci hal-hal tidak steril, aroma ikan tuna ini sangat nikmat, bung. " _Oh God_ , tanganku sedang dijilati oleh sesosok _hyb—WHAT THE FUCK_?!" Ia yakin matanya sangat sehat, terlebih dengan ujung jarinya yang terasa basah. "Minseok?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menggigitku! Bukan men—" Xiumin sontak melemparkan tangan Luhan hingga tangan tidak bersalah milik Luhan terbentur meja dengan sangat keras.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wajahnya terlihat sangat jijik dengan perlakuan dirinya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu. " _What?!_ Lalu apa tujuanmu menjilati jariku, huh?!" Luhan tidak kalah serius. Dia tidak berbohong kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya orang lain menjilat jarinya. "Lupakan! Aku tidak bisa melawan naluri kucing di dalam otakku! Aku menyesal!" Xiumin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mata Luhan. Demi Tuhan Xiumin sangat lapar sekarang.

"Ayo ke rumahku, aku punya banyak makanan lezat." Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata marah andalannya. Alisnya membentuk ekspresi anak kucing yang terlihat marah. Tidak lebih dari anak kucing. "Apa-apaan?! Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki makanan lezat di rumah?!" Luhan benar-benar tertarik dengan ekspresi Xiumin yang sering berubah dengan cepat. Yah walaupun dia baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Ayolah, siapa tahu makanan di rumahku lebih lezat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." Xiumin terus memperhatikan cara bibir Luhan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat berbahasa Korea itu. Ini bukan kali pertama dia menemukan seseorang yang pandai berbahasa Korea di China. "Aku tidak peduli! Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan barang yang sudah aku bayar!" Luhan terlihat sedang memainkan jarinya seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan kalimat Xiumin. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi." Pemilik rambut pirang itu langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak dari kursi nyamannya. Dia berjalan melewati Xiumin yang kehabisan kata-kata melihat pergerakan Luhan. "Luhan! Kau hanya perlu memberi aku barang itu dan pergi!" Xiumin mau tidak mau menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat, sedikit mengejar langkah lelaki yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam itu. Cakarnya terasa sangat gatal, dia ingin merobek kulit orang bodoh yang masih berjalan dengan tempo cepat di depannya. "Luhan! Kau menghancurkan rencanaku hari ini!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, ia menunjukkan senyumnya karena berhasil membawa Xiumin ke deepan mobilnya.

Tangannya yang tidak sopan merangkul leher Xiumin seolah-olah sahabatnya. "Cuaca sedang cerah dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau pergi bersamaku, Minseok." Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan respon yang cukup lambat hanya untuk menyadari orang ini sedang mencoba sok akrab pada dirinya. Ini sudah cukup dan dia tidak bisa bersikap manis lagi.

Xiumin sangat sering mengatakan ' _aku benci dengan orang asing yang bersikap seenaknya'_ kepada teman-temannya. Mungkin dia harus memberikan satu gigitan atau mungkin hingga tubuh pria pirang ini penuh cakaran dan berdarah-darah, namun niatnya dihentikan oleh suara yang sangat dia kenal dari mobil di samping mobil Luhan.

"Xiu-ge!" Xiumin tidak tahu apa reaksi yang harus dia tunjukan, antara senang karena bertemu tetangga apartemennya atau kesal karena pria itu menyebut namanya. Dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak dengar dan menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ tebalnya. "Luhan, cepat masuk!" Luhan tidak begitu yakin jika dua orang yang baru keluar dari mobil tadi memanggil ke arah mereka atau tidak. Tangan putihnya segera membuka pintu mobil merahnya dan sedikit mendorong punggung Xiumin untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Otaknya lagi-lagi terkena masalah respon lambat. Xiumin menyesali segalanya saat ini. Dia ini sangat menggemaskan dan dirinya yakin Luhan tidak akan mengantarnya kembali, Luhan pasti akan menculik kucing menggemaskan ini.

Pandangan matanya mengikuti tubuh Luhan yang berjalan melewati bagian depan mobilnya, mendekati sisi kiri pintu mobilnya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat saat tangan Luhan akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Bibir tipis sekaligus basah kepunyaan Luhan dengan bangga membentuk senyum miring. Otot-ototnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang kemudi dan menoleh pada Xiumin, menunjukkan senyuman menyebalkan itu kepadanya.

Xiumin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengumpat ataupun memberikan serangan kepada wajah cerah Luhan. Dia hanya mencoba bertingkah sok tenang supaya tidak membuat Luhan menimbulkan niat jahat. "Luhan! Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan memberi aku makanan lezat di rumahmu nanti dan mengantar aku pulang setelahnya!" Xiumin malu setengah mati karena sudah mengatakan itu. Dia tidak merencanakan hal itu, sungguh!

"Ayolah, aku pasti akan melakukan itu, Minseok!" Xiumin mengulum bibirnya lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya, menghela nafas pelan. Pria ini terlalu tegang saking malunya tadi.

. . .

 _A/N: yooooo dudee. Aku kembali setelah pusing ujian dan mabok kambek exo. Gila dah nangis minseok dapet line banyak di album baru exo huhu. Tp knp linenya yixing dikit bgt di chi ver jd pgn bakar gedung sme. Ini aku ngeluarin ff baru sedangkan yang lain belom lanjot, jgn tonjokin aku ok yang asli bakal aku lanjut kok tenang ae._

 _Ini ff enaknya dilanjut atau aku diemin aja guys? Review dan saran yaaa! Thank y'all!_


End file.
